


Muted

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: BTHB [Transformers Edition] [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Series: BTHB [Transformers Edition] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213286
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Muted

Jazz came groggily back online. The half of his optic band that wasn’t damaged lighting up slowly as he took in what he could see. There wasn’t much, the usual darkened metal and shadowing areas of Shockwave’s lab. The pain he had been working through since his capture continued to pulse through his circuits from all the injuries he had sustained before and during his capture. Shockwave had made sure he wasn’t given anything to dull the pain, along with making sure it hurt.

There was a new feeling though. Something pressing against his neck. Shifting his jaw revealed that the bit Shockwave had shoved into his mouth was gone, which was strange. The Decepticon didn’t enjoy his back talking and realizing nothing would be shutting him up had quickly acquired a type of bit and shoved into between his denta, strapping the magnetic holds tightly around the back of his helm. It made it impossible to remove and was just a major pain.

And now? He had no idea what Shockwave did, he barely even remembered being knocked out. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t going to be good. Jazz waited, barely tugging at his restraints with the knowledge that it’d all be useless. Shockwave had managed to keep him restrained way too well for there to be the slightest slip up even now.

With a broken chronometer, Jazz had no idea how long it took before the doors slid open with a hiss, Shockwave’s large frame blocking the view behind him. The large Decepticon lumbered in with heavy steps befitting his frame. Jazz bared his denta in a snarl, almost wishing he had opted into getting fangs just to appear more intimidating to Decepticons.

Shockwave came up to stand beside the table, yellow optic focused on Jazz. It would be easier if the fragger had an actual faceplate to tell what he was feeling. Even his field was so tightly controlled he couldn’t get any read on the mech.

But right now? Jazz could tell the ‘Con seemed much too smug about whatever he must have done.

Jazz _really_ wished he wasn’t right about what Shockwave must have done.

Even as he stared at _his_ vocalizer held up between Shockwave’s claws.


End file.
